The National Survey of Multiple Sclerosis (NSMS) is a probability sample of all multiple sclerosis patients in the conterminous United States. The Survey gathered detailed data on the disease, employment, and social history of over 1200 cases. The Office of Biometry amd Field Studies, in conjunction with other researchers in the field of multiple sclerosis, is undertaking a detailed analysis of these data. It is hoped that we will obtain an understanding of how disease factors affect the lives of individuals with multiple sclerosis.